Specific Aims CEBP Aims 1 and 4 relate specifically to the Design, Methods, Biostatistics, and Economic Analysis Core: 1. Facilitate the development of biobehavioral research capacity in self-management for underserved populations through the funding of research studies and the implementation of four interdisciplinary cores (Administrative; Self-Management, Biobehavioral, and Informatics; Design, Methods, Biostatistics, and Economic Analysis; Dissemination and Translation) that provide expertise, services, and resources, and 4. Develop the expertise of CEBP investigators in application of appropriate economic methods and analyses for self-management studies in underserved populations.